When She Cries
by ShadowStar666
Summary: Kira is a shy girl with a scary past. When that past comes to haunt her, and she is found close to death, how is Rei, her only newfound friend, suppposed to handle it? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, I thought I needed a small break from trying to come up with ideas for my other fics. I know, I know. But anyways, I have ventured out and I fallen for the Mars series. I thought that maybe I could write a fic that was closely related to the plot line but changed it to an alternate universe. So I hope you enjoy and review my new fic!

ShadowStar666

P.S. There is a reason that all of the titles are going to have quotes around. They are phrases from the song that inspired this story. It is by Restless Heart, called "_When She Cries_" It is one of my favorite songs. Check it out if you want.

Chapter 1 'The Road I have Traveled On'

Kira Aso, a young 17-year-old artist, lay on her bed in her room. She was currently thinking of different ways to mix a light purple with a green to go with the sea picture she had been creating. 'If I put purple to be the shade and the green to be the main color that might work, Or maybe if I put the purple as a total back ground with green seaweed, that might work too…' she thought.

It was her senior year in high school and she had a chance to earn one of the highest scholarships at the school. This year the Kashino Company was providing it. They only offered it to certain teens and they never picked all the students out of a particular group. Kira received a letter last year from them. It stated that see needed to proved different areas of art and enter at least five different art shows. She needed to win at least 3 out of them and if by miracle she could win more than that, she would get the companies help at finding a job after high school and college. Her mother had set up classes for Kira to take over the summer and winter break so she had even more ideas that she had been sketching out during those times. Her recent one was of the sea. It showed different shadings of blues and turquoises with plenty going on with it. Her creatures were new and idealist that gave the 'umphs' to her work. She was thinking about how to included a purple that she had seen early that day.

"Kira dear, are you going to bed yet? Tomorrow is back to school from your break and you need to have your alarm set." Mrs. Aso said, peering through the door at her daughter. The woman had seen years of age that was now catching up to her, but she still kept up her long hair and a strait back with no real noticeable wrinkles, making it clear that Kira was indeed her daughter. Kira clearly received her mother's nice bone structure and her length of hair that was even a bit longer. She had her mothers eyes that curved showing her heritage, but the blondness of her curl-ended hair was from her late Father. He had died by a drunken motorcyclist 11 years before.

"Are you still working on that piece? You need to give yourself a break and allow your mind to rest and get recharged. Your imagination can only take so much. Your dreams might give you an artistic kick for that painting." She walked into the room and towards the bed giving Kira a hug and kiss on the forehead goodnight. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, I guess you're right. See you in the morning." Her mother left, allowing Kira to get changed into her pjs. They consisted of a long night t-shirt and long black night pants that had smudges of paints for when she woke up with ideas that needed to be put down. She climbed into bed, brushed her hair into a braid and shut off her light before she slept into 'peaceful' dreams.

&&&&#&&#& Flash Back &&&(&(&#$#&$&$

"Mom, does he really have to stay in my room? I really don't like peopling in my room, coming on mom. He could have the couch. Please Mommy?" a small girl asked. She liked her space and didn't allow people to really go into her room. It was just that it was her world and didn't allow many people in it. It had also been the one place that she could share all of her secrets with her father with. He had died in an accident when a drunken motorcyclist rammed into her father's car as he was coming home from work. So now the only time anyone really went into her room was her mother to say goodnight or to usher her back into her room if she slept walked into the living room from nightmares.

"Now, it's only for a while. Plus your step-father needs the living room tonight because he has to go to work early in the morning, remember?"

"But then why does he have to sleep in my room? Why can't he sleep with his dad?" She just didn't understand why he had to sleep in _her_ room.

"Come on Kira, he is your step brother. We will be in a larger home soon, sweetheart. You two will have separate rooms then. Our new home wont be ready for a while, so just try okay. Masao is just four years older than you. It's like having a big brother okay? He can't hurt you." But the boy had scared Kira with his unhealthy grasp on ways to demolish buildings, and ways to kill human beings. Of course he hadn't done anything like that but he was constantly playing video games that were much more mature for his age and watched many movies that blew things up. Kira feared him because he never really flinched when it came to pain. He had told Kira that was what happens we you turn 13. You get to see more gruesome things and cool battles. Kira, being the gentle person she still was, didn't quite like the thought of blowing something up.

"But mom…" One look from the elder woman changed Kira's mind and made her give in. "Okay, he can stay in my room."

Later that night (be warned this is rated appropriately so don't yell at me.)

That night Kira had told Masao where he could sleep and he said thanks and set up a sleeping bag. He didn't sleep to close to her and kept his distance.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here," he whispered when she shut off the lights.

"Hey, your like my brother now, right? Lets just go to sleep." She jumped into bed into her soft pillows and fell asleep. Sometime later, she woke to a weight on her bed and a hand across her mouth. She was totally awake instantly. "Mmmmm…"

"Come on little Kira, let's play a game." She whimpered in fear as her blankets were pulled away. "Come on. It'll be fun. Don't be scared."

That's as dark I think I am going to get for a while.

The whimpers came back and brought along tears for her eyes' company, were the ones responsible that woke Kira from her nightmares. 'It was only a forgotten memory. Just a forgotten memory.' She rocked herself back and forth to calm herself. "I just wish the memories would go away. He is out of my life, I don't need to think about it any more," she whispered. Like always though, she resulted in needing to paint her emotions on a canvas rather than on her face. It had gone like this every time. She would wake up crying, calming down, picking up a brush and paint the emotion- the intensity of fear into a painting and then lock it away with other works. No one knew what the paintings meant something deeper. Everyone thought that they were just beautiful paintings done by the quiet and shy girl. 'I just can't keep doing this. I just can't.' But Kira did keep going the way she did when came to the nightmares. She could have no emotion out on the surface in front of everyone.

She had, had no real support from anyone when she was younger. Her mother found out after a while and moved them, but she never divorced the guy. Kira had learned though she would never again trust anyone with passion or fullness that she once held for the world. Her mother betrayed her because of the money her stepfather was required to still give them and never pressed any charges on anyone. Her father had died and left her alone. Her friends had stopped really talking to her the when she was younger. They had of course tried to speak to her for the first couple of weeks after what had happened, but when she completely stopped talking they gave up in realization their friend just wouldn't talk. Abandoned from everyone she had once let in, Kira stayed in her shell composed of art and schoolwork. Trust and friendship she thought she could never truly have again. Let alone, being friends with any guy.

A dungeon and mansion.

"Rei! Stop that racket right now! The whole house is trying to sleep without that machine of yours for Kami's sake. It's 1:30 in the morning and you have school. You had all of winter break in here when your Father and I allowed you to stay her for break. So you have had plenty of time in here. Don't make me get your Father up." A very, very angry secretary said to a 17, blond headed teenager with oil on his cheek.

"Oh come on. You still having me go to that high school? They aren't going to want be back so what's the problem of not forcing either of us to come into anymore contact?" He gave her a grin to only be met with a cool glare that could still look frightening in a bathrobe.

"Rei Kashino, you will o to school because you know that is the only possible way for you to keep _that machine_." He paled slightly, and then scoffed.

"Fine _Miss. Shiina_, I'll go to bed." He walked passed her into the house and out of the garage, then stopped at the front of the stairs. "Hey, when is that last name of yours going to change to Kashino?" He booked it up the steps as lamp found it's way over to the spot he had been before.

"That boy is going to get himself into serious trouble if he doesn't learn to control himself better." a sleepy looking, Mr. Kashino said. Sonoko looked over at the man she had loved for a long time.

"Father like son sir, Father like son." she laughed and went to bed.

The next morning at school

Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!

Kira was already in her seat for her English Language class as the last 4-minute bell rang. Not many kids were in their seats already but that was to be expected. Everyone was talking about what they did for break and it was just the thing to do. No point getting there hanging around a teacher for a few extra minutes. For Kira though, she loved the few silent minutes before she heard the loud sounds made by crazed human teenagers that were made like a mating call from the guys and then the girls who quickly responded. The guys loved to tease and flirt with other girls. For Kira though it was more painful for her to watch them be so free then to be completely irritated.

As two minutes went by the teacher Mrs. Higurashi, came in and gave a small smile to the few students that were in the classroom. Kira had a liking for this teacher even if she didn't express it. The woman had replaced the last teacher who had been caught with several different female students and selling opium for extra cash. The teacher was quickly fired and reported while Mrs. Higurashi was hired. Kira was glad the teacher was gone because he had been giving her several looks last year that gave her the creeps. Plus this new teacher respected Kira 'personality' and did not call on her too often.

Ding! Ding! Dong! Dong!

'Last bell, here they come.' Sure enough, it was like she was telepathic. The students were in like a pack of wolves. Everyone started to be seated and like usual, no one seated to the desk next to her. She had been labeled the 'quiet one' or 'freak' because she had not ever really talked to anyone unless it was to help a student with art; even then she talked to the canvas rather then the human. In addition, she never showed emotion that was strange considering she was in fact a talented artist. Even stranger was that her artwork held such depth and detail that expressed so much emotion it was hard to believe that she was it's creator.

"Today class, we are going to get our minds back in shape by reviewing the English alphabet. I hope that many of you studied over the break because there will be a quiz at the end of the class." There were many groans from the class, but Kira didn't notice. She had wanted this class because of the history they were learning beside the language. She loved the artwork the English language had when you could write it. She had seen the style of what the called Calligraphy and desperately wanted to learn it. "Now class, come on. You have studied this language from the begging of the year and should at least our ABC's. Tatsuya would you please-" She was cut off when a student came in late.

All the girls (except Kira of course) started at the hot looking senior as though he was a God. Each girl hoped that he would look her way to see if he wanted her for his Goddess. Kira who took a quick look back just rolled her eyes. Rei Kashino was in her class. He had been transferred here their freshman year and was known as being a 'ladies man'. He also rode a monster of a motorcycle that he was reckless with and was rumored to have been seen racing on late at night on the streets. Kira had never really 'talked' to him or really cared for him. She knew that he was different and had watched him carefully. He had helped her once when she had dropped her house keys into sewage drain. She thought that she would be locked out of her house late that night until her mother got home. He hadn't tried to hit on her but was more helpful then anything that was 'til he asked for some yen. She had given him some yen not minding the fact she would never get paid back.

"Mr. Kashino, you are late, as usual. Please take your seat." Rei looked around at friends who were saying hey. Kira turned away.

'Please, don't sit next to me, please don't sit next to me.' Her silent prayers were unanswered as she heard the scrape of the chair next to her move and felt the soft air come against her as his body swept passed her to sit down. 'Just remain calm and normal. No one else sees me, why should he?' she thought. The teacher began to lecture again and Kira tried to focus on her rather then the boy next to her.

"Hey. Hey, Miss. Tails," Kami, he was trying to talk to her. She had put her hair into pigtails that day and now she was wishing she hadn't. "Psst…" She just kept ignoring him, which was until he pulled on her hair. She turned to him with her none motional face. He hesitated at first, looking startled. 'Just like everyone else'. She thought. "Do you have a pencil a could borrow?" 'What the…?'

'1213 Rei point of view14523523'

'Man, this girl is quiet.' Rei thought. 'She didn't even squirm when I pulled on her hair.' The eyes that had turned to him made him wait for a moment before he asked for a pencil. Those eyes held every emotion he thought possible in them, even if she had no emotions to express through her facial expressions. Someone could get lost in those eyes… or be haunted by them.

She gave a silent nod and reached into her pack on the floor. Rei watched in silence as the young girl pulled out a pencil that wasn't sharpened. "H-here. Just don't tug on my hair anymore," she said so quietly, Rei hardly caught her voice. It hadn't been a question or a demand. To him, with her eyes he was still stunned about, he could see the silent plea. He had seen eyes like hers once in his lifetime before. They had held that same plea as well. Any time he looked in the mirror he was reminded of it. Her voice attracted him though too. It was so soft and alluring. She gave him the pencil, and he put his attention to that for a moment.

"Hey, have a sharpener too? I mean can't really put this to use till I get to get the lead out of it." he gave her a small laugh. She reached down into her pack again. He watched her intently, holding his breath until she looked back up at him with the sharpener in her hand. The class was now watching them without the two noticing. Even their teacher looked surprised at the interaction that her quietest and hardworking student was expressing at that moment. "Thanks. What's your name anyways?" He took the offered pencil sharpener and started to make pencil shavings. She just looked down at her open book, paying him no mind. Rei didn't like that too much. He tried to take her hand but she quickly moved it. The girl looked at him with fear replacing her pleas.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I just want to know the name of the person I owe a pencil too." he gave her a reinsuring smile and her shoulders eased themselves. "Here's your sharpener back." He dropped it into her hand, respecting her need of being untouched.

"Aso, Kira Aso." Rei liked her name. He gave another killer grin that had girls fall for and made jealous of any other who got it. She was receiving so much attention and he knew that many would talk. He hoped she just didn't get into trouble for it.

"My name is Rei Kashino. It's nice to meet you Ms. Aso." In return for his small light he gave her, Kira gave him a very, very rare smile. The class fell from their seats, which made her do something that she didn't do but not as rare, she blushed.

"If you are done flirting with our young Kira, I would suggest you do it after school, Mr. Kashino. Until then, pull out that unused text book of yours and pay attention if you would please." Many students laughed while Kira put up her book as a shield. Rei just laughed with them.

! Author note!

I hoped you liked that chapter. I am all reading getting the 2nd chapter started and hope to get it done before I leave for my vacation. I hope that you guys will give some feed back. Ja mata peeps!

ShadowStar666


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I am updating this fic! HEHAHAHAHA!! Sorry, all excited. Thank you for that reviewed. I didn't think that I was going to get anything but I am really glad that at least most have given me real encouraging reviews for this fic.

To first reviewer, I am really sorry that I had tenses wrong or whatever for the summery of the fic. I just have to say that most people don't even spell things right and I had really wanted to upload this fic up. I am sorry that my spelling ruined the first chapter for you.

To all of the reviewers that have a liking and could care less, THANK YOU!!!! I know that I absolutely suck at updating my fics but you guys just ask me to update and I really do try to for you. I just have to work with this really sucky program. Thank you thank you thank you!!!!

Any ways. Here is your next chapter, and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 'Paved with good intentions'

Lunchtime usually meant making money at basketball for Rei, but today he had been stuck listening to another lecture from the principal. When he wasn't being yelled at by him, it was his father's job. How nice that everyone wanted to participate in that interaction.

"Further more, your father only wishes that you get a good education so that you can make something of yourself. So, if you could try to make some sort of effort, you wouldn't need to be here all of the time." Rei gave the man a nod and a yawn. The elder man slapped himself in the forehead.

"Can I get our of this here now? I have some 'studying' to do if you wouldn't mind." he said sarcastically, sitting up for the first time in the whole 15 minutes he had been there. "You shouldn't do that if that hurts you know." His principle rubbed his forehead and slumped his shoulders. Rei took that as the signal to leave. He grabbed his blue and black duffle bag and left the cramped room.

"Geez, do I always need a lecture? Just because I'm not a brainy-ach like the rest of the school doesn't mean I don't know how to do anything. It's not like I don't that lecture enough at home, it surrounds me at school too." he muttered. He leaned against the wall for a moment collecting his thoughts when he saw pig tails bouncing away from his view. His heart skipped a beat. "Wonder where that little kitten is running to.." he said to himself. He followed her as she ran up the stairs with surprising speed.

Once reaching the top of the stairs though, it took him a minute to find her. She was just like a shadow moving on the outskirts of the big groups of people. She just didn't want to be seen and Kami granted her wish. He held himself back when a jock and a flirtatious wannabe babe ran into her and did nothing about their fault. They just kept walking away. He watched in fascination as she said nothing but picked up her papers and then kept walking to her destination.

Just as before, she held her head down as she walked. She seemed to be saying, ' If I don't see them, they won't see me.' When she turned into a classroom, he stopped and looked where his 'little kitten' had led him. It was a hit in the gut as he took a whiff of the air and smelt the oils and pastels. The art department.

'She's an artist. Well… I guess I could see that happing. She certainly is quiet enough to be one.' He scraped his feet against the floor, trying to decide whether or not he should go in. 'What would I say, hey look, I followed you like some lost kid because I am that curious monkey, George. Yeah, that would go real well.' He ran his hair through his blond locks. He waited for a moment more, then went into the classroom.

12234554321154535251545321,154535251545678

Kira was a very distracted human being at the moment, and a very late one at that. She had been thinking to much at the library and couldn't seem to concentrate on what she needed to be focused on. What was going through her mind was Rei Kashino. The guy who never spoke to anyone unless he already knew them or wanted something. Sure he had wanted a pencil (which he forgot to give back, not that it mattered anyways) but he could have asked anyone for that. He had pulled on her pigtails for Kami's sake! He was aggravating, but she found that she didn't mind so much. Why get mad at someone just for being themselves?

There! She was doing it again! She had been in the library looking at books when it started to happen and even now as she was trying to get to the art room to get to work on her ocean draft. 'He hadn't even cared that everyone had been staring at us like we were from Mars or something.' She thought furiously. She tried to focus her thoughts on her sketches on some aquatic life for the ocean stuff but it just wasn't going her way. Plus, who was he to make her, the freak!, blush as much as she did in front of the class where even the teacher noticed and commented. 'He even made me smile, the jerk!' She breathed in and out paused for a moment before the next corner. 'Get focused Kira! You have never been this worked up in so many years, don't ruin yourself now! The only emotion you ever need to feel is on canvas, that is the only place it belongs where it won't be shredded even if someone hates it.' She breathed in and out once again and turned the corner that passed the principals office which led to the stairs. From there it lead to her salvation.

She passed by the 'playboy' of her thoughts without even a glace and raced up the stairs with her tails flying over her back. She hadn't even noticed him or the look he gave as she swept by. She kept her head down when she reached the upstairs hallway and avoided all that came into her view as much as she could. It was easier to live life when you weren't noticed. She came to a small problem when a jock and some frooffy girl walked into her line of vision and couldn't be avoided. He and the girl sent her papers and pack flying. Without any sign of noise, Kira bent down and picked up her belongings. They hadn't even stopped to help her but, she had no qualms. Why hate all the jocks for running into someone who didn't wish to be found. That would be hating all those who never notice their shadow. She stood back up and was relived to see her classroom, her world waiting for her in few steps.

She quickly to the doors of salvation and slipped in. The smell of paints and the sweet wood from pencils came to her noise making her tense body relax somewhat. She made her way over to her 'home' of a work area and seated herself. There were only a few students in the art room for lunch and only so few were actually working on their projects. The art teacher, Ms. Sauna, was at her desk currently speaking with someone on the phone. It seemed serious. Kira smiled inside and sent her feet moving toward her stage, her world, her canvas. She knew that Ms. Sauna would talk to her when she could about the art scholarship and some of the latest competitions that could result in being her finals to qualify for the scholarship. In order to have this scholarship she needed to win at least 3 top artist competitions of the company and all entries must be different. So even though she loved to paint just to paint, it became her ambition to work harder. It was this or no college. No college would be okay, but she wanted to advance, become something that was more then she thought she could ever do.

For her first contest, she thought she would loose instantly because she had seen many of the artworks being in the same area of design. Like what they felt about their town. Many had drawn what they had seen out their windows (she notices many had draw windows and window framing for their designs frame) and some that did indeed have words. Her teacher had not mentioned the theme to her by accident. But all was well. Her portrait of Tokyo Tower won it by a landslide. She had fallowed the rules without knowing. The piece showed dark clouds with the underbelly of them booming with city light just like she saw outside of her window. The upper half of the clouds though had shaped themselves into the gleaming Tokyo Tower and was shimmered by the stars in the sky with the tiniest glimpse of the moons rays hitting it. Kira had smiled that day with much happiness. She had shook hands with many artists but no friends came out of it. Never did.

Her next win though had been much easier on her nerves when she came up with the piece. She made sure she understood all the rules and followed them well. The theme of this competition was 'Fantasy'. They were to make art using dreams and legends. With this piece she had made a dark but enticing forest. God like animals were created in areas, some in a transformation stage of becoming in a state of human like form. Dragon-like wings were at the top as if it were a spirit protecting the forest. Greens and reds were her most favorable colors the piece to play with. When she had won that contest, she had also been awarded "The Inspiration" award. She had managed a small smile with that art show too.

"Kira," Her thoughts were interrupted with her teacher trying to talk to her. " we were wondering where you were at. Why were you so late?" she was asked. Ms. Saun was a great art teacher and like Kira very much. Out of the whole world, she trusted this woman the most. Around this woman, she could speak. It may have been the fact she was an art teacher, the paints or the sharpening of pencils but in this classroom she was home. Deep down though, Kira knew she loved this place because it reminded her of her father's old room. He had been an artist too and Kira just felt the connection to him any time she picked up a pencil or paint brush.

"I'm sorry for being so late, I was lost in a book at the library and didn't realize what time it was." Kira finally sat down into her seat placing her bag down but turned around to speak with Ms. Saun.

"That's alright. It's not like you have to be here. Just miss you around when your not here." she winked at Kira. "I guess I'll just ask you about this next competition later." She gave Kira another smile. "It's lunch, so I am just here to work with whoever needs or wants it alright? Class will begin in 25 minutes." People had already started asking for her asstance and she walked away. That was Kira's opening to get a good start. She swirled back to face her easel. She had two extra hours so she would come here to paint and it kept her safe from the world outside. She had her next class in her and then after school she had art club. It really wasn't that she was totally obsessed with the art world, she liked to read and watch movies, but it was more of a safe heaven for her. A place to hide.

The door opened and a small murmur started to erupt around her but she paid it no mind. She was focused on how the hell she was going to create that color. She placed her brush behind her ear and reached for some paints that were on a counter right behind her easel. She poured some into a dish and took a small wood piece she liked to use, to begin mixing the colors she used. 'Dark midnight blue mixed with a blood red. Yeah, add a bit more white to make it light. Okay… little more red…' she thought to herself. Perfect.

She didn't realize that someone was behind her until she heard the drop of a bag, breaking her painting trance. "Hey, you do good work." said a voice. Kami, she knew that voice. It was smooth and deep. "Now I know where you hide, little kitten." She turned around with a paint brush still in her hair and the perfect color still in it's trey. Rei, the guy who just didn't see her invisible magic trick, was standing there in front of her waiting for the next act.

09504324524352345243523452435

It wasn't like he was stocking her or anything. She was just so interesting to be around. She gave him a look of interest herself when she turned around that melted into shock, but both looks were locked quickly back up into herself.

"Why Kitten?" she asked in a small voice. It threw him for a spin. He hadn't thought about what he had called her. 'Great, now she really is going to think I'm a stocker.' he thought.

"What do you mean?" He was worried what she would say to the nickname.

"You called me kitten, and well… I want to know why." she asked innocently. Her eyes leapt up to him like fire to paper. Flickering against him, waiting to see what would burn.

"Well, you are so quiet and innocent to everyone that sees you; the rest of the time you become invisible and just avoid everyone like a cat slinking in the shadows." He paused waiting for a reaction.

She was deep in thought for a moment but then gave anther shrug of her shoulders. "I guess your right. It's just that I have never had a nickname before." She raised her free hand up by her ear and grabbed the paint brush. 'She looks nervous somehow, maybe even frightened, why? She has such beautiful smiles that could throw a guy off a cliff yet she hides them. Why?'

"Why did you follow me? Is there something you want?" she asked turning back to her canvas. He was disappointed that she didn't keep looking at him.

"Your just such an interesting person. Quiet, shy but tough, just like a kitten." Rei smirked, once again a look that girls sighed for. Sure enough he heard a few in the classroom. She looked at him, nodded and then went looking back to her work. "I actually really should give this back to you." he said quickly. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. He was the most popular guy in school, especially when it came to girls. "I thought you might want it back just in case you needed it for things like this." 'Nice one Rei! Now she doesn't think your stocking her, she thinks that you're a complete moron.' She looked at the pencil then back at him.

"You can keep it if you want. You still have the rest of today at school to work with. Who knows? You might have some luck getting things done in all your classes today." She gave him another small smile that made Rei light up. He cherished it, knowing that he was seeing something not many others had the privilege of seeing. He wanted to know everything about her but he needed to be careful not to push her to fast.

"Umm… thanks." Rei looked at her with excitement. "I guess I'll see you later, Kitten." With that he took off. 'I really will see you later Kitten, you are much to much to let you slip by me.'

234981764129741234-23043757409584751045

"Kira, I want you to be careful around that boy. I know that he is a nice guy but just be careful alright?" Ms. Saun asked. It was the end of the day and the art club was just getting done and people slowly were trickling out of the classroom. Kira was disappointed with herself. She had been stuck on the fact she had a nickname from a person she had little contact with.

"No worries, Ms. Saun. Even if I was interested, he wouldn't be looking my way." Kira said shyly. But as the words passed threw her lips, her eyes wondered to him playing basketball outside making her really think if it was true.

"Well, putting his attitude aside, I think you should ask him to model for you." Kari looked back at her like she just asked her to marry the guy.

"But you just said-"

"Oh, I know what I just said, but he has a great modeling body. Students in the art department have been trying to snag him for years but he just doesn't want to be drawn. You have a small connection to him so I think you should try. Think about it." She winked with a secretive smile. Kari stood there stunned. She was truly glad that no one was left in the room. She was blushing madly. 'Could I ask him to model for me?' she asked herself. 'Could I?'

97592375

Hey guess, sorry I haven't updated this fic. I just couldn't find where I had placed the written stuff I had done first. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

ShadowStar666


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. I am sad. No reviews. I wish to cry but I guess it is expected. I don't know how to update and I know that drives everyone insane. So I hope to be forgiven. Here is your next chapter but it's not tooo long so I appologize!

ShadowStar666

**Chapter 3 "When I'll of my hopes were dying..."**

Rei Breathed hard as he ran to take a shot. Doing a lay-up with no one able to catch him, the basketball rolled around the rim once before going threw the white netting. He moved highfived Tatsaya with a loud hit and then moved his long hair from his face. He forgot to 'borrow' a hair tie from a fan today and Harumi, Tetsuya's girlfriend, wasn't around to steal from.

"Man Rei, why don't you join the basketball team. You would be the star of the show!" asked one of the sophomores. It was his first time playing against the tall blond and he was jazzed up from seeing him fly around the court beating his team.

"Don't you know Taki, that Rei's has only enough dedication to his motorcyle or his flirting with the week's girl? He hasn't enough to have any dedication to a team unless it's racing." Said Tatsuya. He was Rei's best friend and even though he didn't approve of his girlfriend habits, it wasn't enough to keep him away.

"Hey Rei, Rei. Hello?" His friend wasn't paying attenchin. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes glued to the entrance of the court. Rei couldn't take his eyes off of his little kitten who's curiosity had led her here to him. She looked like a shadowbut her walls of well kept emotion seemed to be cracked. Neverousness rolled off of her in small waves that were building with every step she took tward him with her eyes downcasted. "Oh, come on Rei, everyone knows not to mess with your bike. You would beat the shit out of them. " The guy was oblivious on what Rei's real attenchin was at not seeing the shadowed kitten walking their way.

"Nah, I know. I just don't know how anyone can keep their hand off her." He stood up striaght and ran a hand through his sweaty blond hair. He wasn't sure what his comment really was about, the bike or the kitten. "I'll be right back, why don't you guys play three two for a while. I need to take care of something." He ran over to the girl who was at the other end of the court by the basket, looking at a lost for being there.

"Hey, do you think he is interested in that quite girl over there?" the sophmore Taki asked. The young one was filled with questions. Tetsuya didn't responded but the Jr. that was on his team did and in a way that made even Tetsuya cringe.

"What?! that freak? You've got to be kidding me? She doesn't like men and wouldn't care if Rei was after her. She thinks she too good for any guy. She may be cute, but she is just a plain freak. Come on let's get some practice before the king of the game comes back to whip us all." The scopped up the still orange ball and played.

"Hey kitten, What are you doing here? Don't you have like art club or something right now?" They had moved more toward the enterance of the court so they wouldn't be bothered by anyone. All she had said to him was a small 'hi'.

"I just, I wanted to ask you something." she was so quiet and the nervous rays were seen with the tight grip she held the art bag strap. She seemed really hesitant but at least her head wasn't down at the moment.

"Are you going to say something or are you going to stand there looking pretty all day?" He said, getting a little frusterated. He relized the mistake in his words as a flaint blush appered on her pale cheeks and her head went down to admire the courts hard surface.

"It's just that... I just wanted to know...if maybe... maybe..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "COULD I PLEASE BORROW YOUR BODY!?" she shouted. Rei fell over with the shock of her voice and the ball on the court stilled without notice to the boys. Kira looked sick.

666666

'Never have I been so loud or said anything so embarrassing before in my life. I am going insane.' She watched as Rei got up and laughed a moment, waving to his friends to motion everything was okay and to go back to playing.

"W-what-t I meant to ask-k was if I could paint you." Kira tried to ammend. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." She turned to walk away but a hand touched her wrist and was a silent command for her to stop, to come back and face him. She did turn back around but kept her head down in embarassment.

"I wouldn't mind getting an artist like you to paint me, Kira." Her head snapped up in surprise.

"But you haven't even seen any of my drawings. How do you think I'm good?" she said. He smile widley. It made her think of a five year old holding onto a secret.

"Have you seen your notebooks? Or the back of your homework assignments? You do samll things all over them. I figure that if you can draw that with as little time as we have and make them look that good, why wouldn't you be able to paint me?" She smiled and erupted in blush. "I just would want to know why would you want to paint a guy like me? I am just a racing troublemaker." he laughed.

"It's just that when I see you, these beautiful colors show up. I love looking at them and my heads just want to paint them. I don't have money or anything to give to you, but your welcome to have the painting when I'm done with it." He looked deep in thought. Then when she was begginning to get unrelaxed again he spoke up.

"Well how about this, an exchange for the painting I promise to do something else. Your artwork is far to good just to give away to even the model." he paused to watch her confusion. "I'll protect you!" She looked stunned. "That all I am really good for anyway." He looked to the side. Kira tried to find her voice.

"What would I have to give you an exchanged for being my model, Rei?" She liked saying his name as it rolled lightly from her lips. He got that smirk again.

"Just a kiss will be payment enough for me." She was shocked. He wanted to kiss her? ' Why would anyone want a kiss from freak?'

"A kiss? Are you sure?" Kira asked. He nodded. "O-okay." She didn't know if it was a good idea or a bad idea. Looking at him, he held excitment in her answer and it was hard to say no.'Hardly anyone has ever touched me and now I am letting him kiss me. My first kiss...' He placed a finger under her chin to lift her face and took a step forward. She leaned upward not sure of her actions but followed his. His finger moved to his full palm holding her cheek as his lips began to decend onto hers. She closed her eyes, waiting, and as they touched, a shock ran through her body. Warmth flooded threw her body as they connected. She moved closer, closing the distance, placing a hand near his shoulder. 'If this is soft kiss, I would mind it for the rest of my life.' she thought. They stayed connected for a moment longer before backing a way from each other slowly. Kira pulled her hand back from him as he did from her and put her hand to her lips. The warmth was still their lingering from the shock.

"Wow..." she spoke. Rei smilled but looked as equally shocked as she, even though he tried to hide it. She relized she spoke allowed and blushed.

"So we going to do this painting thing or what?"He asked still shaking a bit. Kira looked at him with clouded eyes.

"Oh... well I didn't plan to do it today. I meant maybe would could get a good start on it tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"yeah, no problem. You going home now?" She nodded. " Want a ride?"

" Oh, no. Thanks, though. I have to legs and two feet. I can use them." ' I can't believe we kissed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." She started to turn away again to leave but Rei hollered at her one last time. "Hey can I borrow one of your hair ties? I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Umm... sure." She was about to pull at the ends of one but he beat her to it with a gental pull. He pulled his own hair up into a low hair tail and winked at her. She didn't want to look to crazy and took out the three other ties allowing her hair to fall freely as it didn't hardly do that anymore.

"You should wear your hair down more often, it's really beautiful." Kira gulped, waved and left the basketball court with one last thought on her mind, ' What have I started?'

6666still going!!6666

Kira walked down the narrow sidewalk to her apartment where she and her mother lived. It was about a mile and a half from the school but Kira walked it all four years of highschool and was used to it by now. She was about half way home before she heard the footsteps behind her. They were getting closer.

6666dadada6666

"Tomorrow after school again?" Tatsuya asked. He twirled the ball on his finger before he bounced it once and stuck it in his own duffel bag. " I think the cash will be higher since some guys from the western school are coming over to play ball and then there is their star player rummered to come with. He wants to play you."

"Depends on something with Kira. She is doing an art project and wants to use me for a model." Tatsuya was stunned. Rei hated anything with him being the subject. " Look, I know everyone thinks she's a freak but she's a lot tougher then we give her credit for. Plus she said something about wanting to paint my colors. Hell, this could be cool."

"Okay, maybe you could ask for a break and come down for a quick game." Rei strapped on his black belmet while bouncing his head.

"Sounds like a plan." He got on his bike and started it. He noticed he needed to fill the tank and planed on stopping at the near gas station."See ya!" he kicked the stand up and started on his way.

About 3 minutes after leaving the court he stopped at a gas station to get a quick fill up. 'Didn't think I would be this low. Damn it.' He filled the tank, walked inside, paid and was about to leave when female figures caught his attenchin. They were leaving the alley way and one had dropped a glass beer bottle that shattered to pieces. Not one of the woman looked back. He decided it wouldn't hurt to check it out. It would keep him away from home much later so it would be worth it.

The first thing he noticed when he reached the cramped area was blood. It was splattered on the walls and trash cans like a blown up paint can. Rei was uneasy and would have turned back to get help when he noticed a small black art bag near one of the large dumpsters.

'Kira!' He started looking around the area and found a small blood trail leading deeper into the alley. He followed to a point of large bags pilled atop of one another. A small hand had found itself laying out the mess signalling to anyone that someone was under all of the trash. "Hold on Kira! I'm coming, I'm coming."He started to through the bags off of her behind him, hitting the wall and rolled away. He reached her and it took all of his control to hold back the vomit that was trying to come up from his mouth.

The girl was covered with her own blood. A ruff cut that started from her left shoulder through cloth and fesh endend to the right side of her stomach; missing both of her breasts but threw the valley making it very painful for her to breath he expected. She had another cut along her wrist of her right hand and it looked very brusied. 'She at least fought her attackers..' he thought. She had one large bruise starting to form on her left check and a spill of blood coming from her month. Surprizingly the worse injury on her face was a gash on the left side of her forehead. Her clothes were ripped up pretty bad, showing scratches and brusies forming underneath her jeans and shirts. Her shoes and socks were missing and the bottoms of her feet were covered in glass.

"Fuck Kira,what did they do to you?" If it wasn't for the small up and down motion from her chest, he could swear that she was dead. " He placed a gental hand on her face to move her matted hair away from her nose. "Dammit!" he put his other hand into his back pocket and grabbed the cell phone he never used unless he really needed it. It was one of those times. He dialed for help.

"Hello? yeah, there has been an attack!"..."No this is not a fucking prank call. My name is Rei Kashino and if I don't get some help I am going to sue your ass."..."Thank you now listen. I am about a two thirds of a mile away from Eastern high, north at the club gasstation. A girl has been beaten up and need mediacal assistance."..."Well I would ask were she is all in pain but she's a bit uncounsions."..."Look I need someone here now! She has lost a lot of blood."..."Thank you!"

He put his phone into his back pocket and carefully put his arms under the broken looking girl. She didn't make a sound as he moved as carefully as he could to pick her up into his arms. Her head fell back but he was able to support it with his head quickly making her head rest against his shoulder. "It'll be okay, helps on the way." Once he knew he was safe to start walking, he got out of the alley and headed towards his bike. He looked down and eased himself down onto the pavement. She whimpered so quietly he almost didn't her it. Out in the lighter area, she looked worse and from the movement, her clothes were even more torn then her thought. He slipped out of his jacket and very slowly placed it on her.

"Don't go anywhere okay... helps on the way Kira, don't give up on me..." he whispered into her hair.

66666666

How was that for a chapter!? don't kill me please. Chapter four is already being worked on so please hold the killings till later. thank you.

ShadowStar666


	4. Chapter 4

Hello peoples! Sorry this fic has not been updated at all in a long while but I hope that this chapter makes up for it. I guess it wasn't very nice to leave it with Kira beaten up, huh? sorry!

This chapter is to the few who review and you know who you are. Thank you for your support and giving me confidense to keep writing this fic.

**Chapter 4 'Her Love, Kept me Trying'**

"Come on Kira. You need to wake up." A voice spoke to her. "You need to wake up." Warm hands held hers. "I haven't been able to ask you out yet. I can't live without asking you out for at least ice cream. Please, please wake up." Something wet splashed against her hand and the next moment lips touched her forehead. "Please come back to me."

' I'll wake up laer, just want to rest for now. Haven't rested for the longest time. Stay here for me Rei, I don't think I will be sleepy to much longer. Just stay please...' She used what little strength she had and squezzed his hand as tight as she could before falling into the sweet black abis.

666

Rei felt her hand barly grab at his for a moment before it fell limp again and her breath re-evened itself into a slow pattern, assuring him that she was just in a deep sleep. He smiled and sat back down and kissed her hand. Two days he had been at the hospital waiting for Kira to wake up. He had called her mother but the poor woman wasn't able to leave work for very long and with Kira having to be in the hospital, all she could do was work to pay for the care. She was able to visit after work and visiting hours (with the influence of his father's name) with her daughter without trouble. She was greatful to Rei and was glad that he was able to stay the entire time with her daughter. When she showed, it was one of the only times he left Kira's side besides geting food from the cafetaria and the restroom. The doctors told them that Kira had a small concustion and wouldn't wake for a least a day from all the truma she had gone through and how her body was going to have it easy so it was good that she was asleep so she wouldn't move a lot. Kira's mother had begun to weep so much that Rei acually held her to try and calm her down. Besides the concusion, Kira had stiches in her deeper wounds like the one that was in her cleavage. It was very lightly done because of the bone but they had done the best. Also a small sprain in her right wrist that would would be placed in a half cast for a week to insure that there was no fracture; depending after that, it would be just wrapped. Other than those, Kira was covered in bandages from the cuts like on her feet. The wheel chair and vicaden were going to be her best friends for a while. Underneath it all though, she was pale but to Rei, she was still beautiful.

The doctors had tried to convince Rei to go home, she wasn't going to die or leave the hospital, but Rei refused to leave. He again had used his father's name to his advantage and they finally left him alone after calling his father. For once the old man was cool and told the hosipital to bend for his son. They gave him a pillow and blanket to use. If the boys father said he could stay, it must be okay. Who knew that the deliquite child that the papers wrote about was dedicated this much to a girl? But truthfully Rei felt it was his fault that Kira was in this state right now and couldn't just leave her by herself. Maybe if he haden't kissed her or gotten so close to her in that amount of time, she would be talking to him right now. He knew some of his other girlfriends had been picked on but not to the point of them hospitalized. And to top it off, Kira and him weren't even really dating right then. What would happen if she would accept him as his boyfriend? He wouldn't leave her alone as much and would walk her home and show people as much as he could that he was her protector. He wouldn't fail again. That was, if she would give him that chance. Even if she didn't, he would still watch over her and at least try to be her friend. Would that still be hell for her?

After the ambulence arrived, Rei had let them take her allowing him to go grab her things and getting his bike outta there even if he had really wanted to ride with her. He ran back to the alley trying to not look at any of the blood that he had seen perviously, knowing it was hers that splattered the walls, and grabbed her bag; knowing that she would want her drawings. As he lifted it, a white paper with red ink fell out. He picked it up with hesitation and read the paper. Immediently he clucheed his fist and punched the wall hard.

'_Dear Kira,_

_How dare you try to grow a brain and take the prize from the real girls of this school. Stay away from Rei, he is a real woman's property not a little bitch like you. Stay away from him. He's ours._

_Your death threats.' _

He had done this to her. She had been careful to stay invisible to the world and he had spilled her paint on her, making her visable. She didn't even get to clean herself before she was banged up bad. That kiss had to have been the hit mark. Once he had commited to that kiss, she was marked. She was quiet and tried to be invisiable that was why she was attacked. That was why they hated her. Because he had seen her instead of them. He'd seen a shadow instead of a flashing light and went for it. And they hated _her _for it.

Was it fair thought that he didn't want to let her go? That he didn't want to see her out of his life? That he wanted her to stay by his side and he by hers? He wanted to be there to protect her always. A fine job he had done, but he promised that he would try to be there always. Would she, could she forgive him for not being there? Was he crazy to even try with the short time of knowing her?

666

"So how long do you think he is going to stay in the hospital with her?"

"I'm not sure. I have never seen Rei so dedicated to any girl before. I mean and he has only known her for a few days right?"

"Yeah, who would have thought it would be Kari though? Isn't she suppossed to be a freak? She doesn't allow anyone near her. I think the closest person at this school is the art teacher."

"Apperently oppisities really do attract. The hotest loudest guy with the creepest quietist girl in school. Who would have thought?"

"Yeah, hopefully one of them will wake up from their fatasies and realize that a relationship is impossiable to have."

The two girls walked down the hallway passing Tatsuya's blank face, still gossioping about how stupid seniors were with realtionships.

'Rei is still at the hospital with Kari, huh? Here I told the boys he would never fall for her and now the guy won't leave her side. I pay attenchen so well.' Teatsuya thought. Maybe I should try to have a chat with the guy.

666 The hospital...

Warmth flooded all around her wrapping her in a cacoon of protection and fearless state of mind. The darkness she had been hidden within was finally fading, turning her world dark blue which was becoming lighter and lighter with her eyes opening. She looked around but only a small light had found it's way throught the curtains as the sun's early rays.

The room was white with few things to occupy it. There was a T.V. in the conner and a chair by the window was the right of her, making it easy for her and whatever person came to visit her. To her left, next to her bed, was a heart montior beeeping loud and quite anyoingly for it to be the first thing to hear after a long nap. Then by it, the IV dripping -whoever knew what was being inserted into her veins- and it was that making her arm uncomfortable. Lastly she looked down at the weight that had made her hospital bed sink in the center and wouldn't reliquish left her hand that was accross her to top half of her legs.

Rei Kashino held her hand tightly, even in his sleep. His long hair was a mess but reminded her more of a tussled puppy. His clothes didn't look to be in the best shape either from what she could see that wasn't covered by a hospital blanket. His face was so much younger as it was relaxed but somehow showed his maturaty that wasn't really ever seen when he was awake. Something he just wouldn't show anyone easily. She knew he was exuhasted by the small rings underneath his eyes. She smiled at the stangeness of it all. Her thoughts of being alone were vanashing and it scared her. She tried to stretch with her arm being held down by Rei and the IV. Then to top it off her right arm was covered in a cast. Not much progress came of it. She sighed quietly, trying not to desterb the creepy guy asleep next to her and focused.

"I wonder how long I've been out.' She concintrated on her body a moment. Her head hurt she knew that so far and that her arm felt like it had been slashed. She could feel the pull of another wound as she took in a deep breath. A streak of pain incased her form and a bead of sweat rolled down her cheek. 'Note to self: do not enhale so much oxygen at once. Stick to small breaths.' she told herself. 'Small breaths.' She turned a little and felt a pull in her back. It was uncomfortable but she knew it was like other pains. She laid back down slowly and took in another breath. A little pain but it was okay now that she was getting used to it.

'How did I get like this?' she thought. What was the last thing she remembered?

She had been walking home from school and passed by the gas station when she felt like someone was following her. She stopped to buy a water from the station and to try vanshing off the the side walk for the moment, thanked the man and walked out; hoping the feeling would dissapear. She still felt something was wrong so she had wanted to get home quickly. She thought about taking the alley way but when she stepped toward it, the feeling of 'wrongness' increased tenfold. She was walking back when she felt someone grab her arm and spun her around back toward the alley. She didn't have a chance to really look at them before she was hit in the stomach. She dropped her bag in surprised.

'This is what you get for hitting on Rei, freak!' one yelled. She knew the voice was female and it had a screatch to it. She felt another hit on her arm but it hurt worse then the punch, someone was using a knife on her. She tried to fight back but there was to many of them. 'Oh look girls she is trying to fight back.' It was a different voice from the last, a bit more darker but Kira was hurting to bad to try and notice her attackers. She just wanted to get away. They grabbed her hair and a small bruise started to appear on her cheek. She closed her eyes as the knife she felt had gotten her arm steaked down the front her chest, ripping both clothes and flesh in the process. She screamed as she heard a bottle of somesort shaterring. They hit her to the ground and she felt the pieces of glass enter her. They took her shoes off, making it difficult for her to try and get up with the glass. She felt one last hit to her back before blacking out.

'Kamii, they wanted to kill me for just being with Rei. What I am I going to do? What if-' Before she could think even further, she felt movement from Rei. He hadn't let go of her hand but started to streach to wake up. She giggled to herself as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawend loudly. "Get a good sleep?"

"Kira! your a wake!" He went from sleepy to instant awearness. Kira surpressed a laugh. "Are you feeling okay? I mean, do you need anything?" he asked. He clasped her hand tightly in his and leaned into her. At lease he was sitting down now and hadn't grabbed onto her right arm.

"No, not really. I mean I'm fine I just..." She just stopped. " How long have I been out?" She was still blushing from the grip he had on her. He sat back in the chair and closed his eyes in thought. "Rei?"

"Hmm.. sorry, just thinking. Lets see... I think you've been out about four days. I think that's right anyway. I haven't really seen a calander lately." He removed his left hand and rubbed his face. "Thats got to be right, your mom has been coming twice a day, came seven or eight times, yeah, just about four days."

"How long have you been here?"

"Umm... well after I found you, I found your stuff, jumped on my bike, and came here. I haven't left really except for food and the bathroom though. No bid deal." he said, scratching his head. Kira was blasted to another world. He had been here the whole time? The whole time?

"Why!? you have school and basketball and, and..." Rei smirked at her usage of words.

"Come on, do you really think I really care about school? My artist is at the hospital because of me so I should just go to school and ignore that? Come on what kinda model do you think I am?" He hoped to her hear laugh which he succeded in doing though it was a little ruff but still hers. He gave her a cup of waterdowned ice cubes. "Here the nurse said to suck on these. I'll get you some more in a while. Just small sips okay." She smiled greatfully and took small sips as instructed.

"Now, are you okay? Do you remember anything at all?" he asked after a silent moment.

"Yes and no. I remember walking home after... seeing you at the basketball court." she blushed and turned her head away. "I remember feeling uneasy and wanted to get home quickly but someone grabbed me from behind. I remember being hit and then I felt a knife or something. I remember glass breaking but after a while I was out. I don't remember seeing you or the hosiptal ride or anything like that. Sorry." she said all she could about it and looked down almost shivering.

"Hey, don't be sorry. You're the one that got the hits, not me. I am the one that's sorry. I didn't realize you would be tracked down like that. Specially since your just the gal who wants to paint me." He looked down at her. The bed was tilted up a little bit so she didn't have to push herself up and was easier to sip on the melting ice cubes. He had only been out for a few but surprisingly, the hospital was quite warm.

"What time is it?"

"Not sure, don't like watches. We'll know when the next nurse comes in. I suppose you want to know when your mom get here." Rei romoved himself from the beddings, leaning back into his bedchair. Kira noticed but said nothing. It seemed to get a little cooler for both of them but neither said anything, not wanting to freak the other out. "Are you hungry? They have been giving you soups and stuff to keep from having to plug in another thing to your arm but I think after 4 days of that you would like at least food you have control over."

Kira thought for a moment. Did food sound good? " No thanks Rei. I think I need to wait a little longer. Right now, I am just really still tire. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "Don't apologize. You need to rest, how else are you going to keep up with your model?" He smirked at her blush. " You should try to get some more sleep. If it's okay with you, I would like to be here when you wake up next time."

She smiled. "I would really like that. Thank you." She snuggled down into her bed more without jarring to many wounds.

"No need to thank me, Kira." He took her left hand that lay accross her stomach, tentitivly. She squeezed it as an assurance for him. He was greatful. " Goodnight."

"See you later, 'night." She closed her eyes and was in a nicer dream world this time.


End file.
